<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金丝雀的情人 by xxmm98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054772">金丝雀的情人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98'>xxmm98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King&amp;Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中年抹布预警, 包养, 神紫提及, 轻微自虐心理</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>长期被包养的HS包养了一个替身去倾注无处可放的寂寞和爱情</p><p>神紫提及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob/Hirano Sho</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金丝雀的情人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很雷！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他第一次被带回平野的高级公寓时，活脱脱像一只人来疯的狗一样，使出浑身招数，卯足了劲把平野直接操射在门内的地毯上。</p><p>平野不是喜欢浪叫的类型，刚开了灯，解了大衣外套的几颗扣子就被身后的人一把抱住按在地上、翻起大衣扒了裤子直接插入时，也只是闷哼一声，接着便是细碎的气声。</p><p>在挺腰抽送时，望着平野金贵的发丝在自己的指间中乱草般伸出，他隐隐担心起平野或许会更想掌握主权，或许自己的这一套太过了。他想他有理由考虑得周全些，服务得更贴心些，毕竟这事关他的前途。</p><p>将平野翻过身来，他看到的却是一双迷离的星眼和一张泪痕纵横的脸。</p><p>平野在性事上偏爱沉默，连他助兴的淫言秽语也红着耳根堵住。但平野嘴上忍着不叫，乌黑的眼睛却噙满了泪水，仿佛晨间湿雾笼罩的湖水，高潮时肌肉抽搐着扑簌扑簌地往外流。</p><p>那一刻他心底忽地升出一股已经把平野操得透彻的错觉。不过也是个外冷内骚的人，他见得多经验也多。隔天他就去辞掉了地下偶像的工作。</p><p>他有了一张长期饭票，他是这么对在酒桌上送别他的同伴们暗暗炫耀道的。平野不但有钱又出手阔绰，而且脸好看，身材也带劲，光是做炮友都很赚了，更别提他打炮还有钱拿，不知是多好的活给落在了他的头上。</p><p>他的吹嘘中多少夹杂点对自己的抬高，说到表面清纯的平野私下饥渴又爱刺激，以及自己是如何把平野睡得服服帖帖的时候更是激动，把手中的啤酒都从杯中撒了出来。</p><p>而有一资历最深的前辈却冷眼望着他，用鼻子嗤笑他道：“平野哪来的清纯?稍微善听风声的人都知道他早在没出道前就被包养了，连现在的明星路都是被金主铺好的。”</p><p>“有钱人嘛，喜欢把自己的东西的价值炒高了，之后再用才爽！”</p><p>此话一出，刚才还只是敷衍应声的众人都叽叽喳喳地哄闹起来，颇感兴趣地问东问西，还有人趁机泼冷水说看来那他这张饭票吃的只是别人的残羹剩饭。</p><p>他涨红了脸，一拍桌子，借酒疯吼着让前辈闭嘴。那吵吵闹闹的一桌子顿时就静了下来，只有十几个眼珠子带着嘲弄的意味在咕噜噜地打量他。</p><p>他虽然觉得丢了面子，却并没有把错归到平野头上，始终不觉得自己吃了任何亏，仍然喜滋滋地随叫随到。毕竟明星人前人后的落差总是免不了的。他只气那些同样靠私下营业的同伴们认不清自己，死鸭子嘴硬，明明这事换了他们中的任何一个都不会拒绝。</p><p>在那之后，他拿了钥匙在公寓等待，偶然在露天窗台上望见送平野回来的高级轿车，降下的车窗里伸出一只臃肿的手打趣地拍拍平野挺翘的屁股，才扬长而去。这时候他就会觉得他这个吃二手饭的比平野还好过得多，至少他吃的是香香饱饱的，没什么可抱怨。</p><p>“抱我，用力抱我。”</p><p>进了门，平野更甚于往的急切地需要他，刚进了门就扯下领带、甩下外套和衬衣，凌乱的衣物散了一路。他将平野抱到床上，毫不费力就直接进入湿软的后穴，平野把他抱得很紧，他只能匍匐在滑腻的皮肤上耸动抽送，杂乱的耻毛紧贴上平野圆润的臀瓣和囊袋磨蹭，蹭得一片通红。</p><p>最初他惊讶于平野的精力旺盛，在服务好金主后还有余兴安排他来服务，可很快他就发现这时候平野并不是真的想做爱，连皱起的眉头都不是因为难耐的快感。</p><p>久而久之，他发现金主接平野上门的频率并不频繁，但每次回来时平野却都是一副表情放空但气势汹汹的样子，周身打着旋的低冷空气几乎要把他割伤。</p><p>他通常在平野体内缴了精，便轻车熟路地开始在光洁的胸口上种下吻痕。白皙的皮肤衬得暗红色的痕迹十分显眼，他在上面又吸又啃，确认覆盖上原有的痕迹后才将脑袋移向下一个。</p><p>这一工程浩大，但这过程中，他只见到平野麻木的高潮，那双他既熟悉又陌生的眼睛只是空洞洞地盯着虚空，氲起山谷中飘荡的雾气，空洞的表情让他猜不出什么心思来。</p><p>这样的晚上，他会从背后抱着平野入睡。进入梦境后睡得迷迷糊糊的平野会难得展现出粘人的一面。凉风吹入两人间的缝隙时，就会听到哑哑的嗓音黏糊糊地让他抱紧自己，他欢喜地收紧手臂，将人嵌入自己的胸膛。而至于后面跟着的陌生名字，他不在意。</p><p>他曾心血来潮地想过在半梦半醒时向平野打探一个被包养的人又包养了他的原因。他心中有几个答案，可能是中年金主早泄无法满足平野年轻的身体，可能是空虚的金丝雀有了情感上的需求，又或是为了偷偷对金主实施背叛。但他转念一想，这些答案都充斥着他的私心，不知道真实答案时他还能按自己的喜好和心情加以臆测，为他身下机械运转的打桩机加点燃料。想着还是揣着这点朦胧的猜测更有乐趣些，他的话到嘴边又缩了回去。</p><p>可时间一久，他愈发地感到平野的复杂来。他自觉天赋异禀，性欲也是别人的几倍，对于和平野上床这事他向来是全心全意地享受。</p><p>而平野却表现得难以捉摸，就算是自己先拿色气魅惑的神情呢喃索取更多，却在被他猛干得藏不住呜呜咽咽时，咬上他的肩膀，将他的腰往外推。更多的时候叫了他上门，却冷淡得和躺尸一样，任凭他戳插，只有肌肉深处的记忆在应和他。他是次次都把这肉体用得尽兴了，但他时常怀疑他可能连根有存在感的人肉按摩棒都算不上，他们俩的关系仿佛倒转过来了，倒像他在强要索取，平野在隐忍满足第二个金主似的，想不通是在报复金主，还是惩罚自己。</p><p>“用力些。”平野半张脸埋在枕头中，从紧咬的粉唇中挤出这几个字，却是皱着脸，露出眼下两个泪窝来，不像在享受，倒像在修苦行。</p><p>他无奈地大吐口白气，一手压制平野宽平的肩膀，一手握住蜂腰，哼哧哼哧地拿胯部快速拍打起浑圆的肥臀来，肉体碰撞的声音一时填满了整个卧室。</p><p>忽然，枕边的手机响了响了起来，平野仍闭着眼，泛红的指尖朝声音的来源摸索，在泛起褶皱的床单上拍拍几下，摸到微凉的金属一角后，就焦躁地一把抓住举到眼前。</p><p>平野将一只眼睛张开一条细缝，却被顶戳得难以聚焦，等看清来电人时，一滴蓄在眼眶中的泪珠恰好从眼角滚落，清晰的啪嗒一声打在丝绸枕套上。</p><p>“停哈啊…停下来！”平野使了真劲推开他仍不听话地一个劲耸动的胸膛，没发现那是因为自己隐忍良久后发出的声音像被情欲浸润的棉花球似的，绵软温润的一团砸落在他的胸口。</p><p>明明连深呼吸中都染上了焦急的味道，但圆圆的指尖却犹犹豫豫的，在铃声歇止时，才如梦初醒地按上接听键。</p><p>“喂，Jin?”</p><p>“嗯…最近很好，就是工作有些忙，你呢?”</p><p>那是他只在电视上听过的半带撒娇的口吻，他的指腹还在白嫩的肌肤流连，响起暗示似的窣窣声，起伏的肌肉上薄薄的汗水被他的手指抹开，可指下线条却融化在他的触觉中，他眯起眼睛想要看清，却蓦地感到身下的平野变得十分模糊起来。</p><p>“是啊，上次去乡下兜风感觉都是好久之前了，”平野拖着黏黏的语调，说着忽然呼哧一声笑了起来，“你最近有空吗，想不想——”</p><p>可那绽放在精致脸上的耀眼笑容却倏地枯萎了，声音的温度冷却下来，“……什么时候?”</p><p>空白，一片空白扩散开来。</p><p>当再开口时，平野低哑的声音变得透明、无机质，如同寒冷深夜的梦呓一般，“对不起，那天我正好有事，嗯，不好意思。”</p><p>“祝你幸福。”</p><p>平野强行挤入一丝笑意，颤抖的手指却戳了好几下才结束通话。</p><p>白茫茫的雾气从平野殷红的双唇间团团升起，在他眼前缓缓打转，氤氲了下方平野的脸庞。他不知该如何动作是好。</p><p>片刻过后，平野突然支起身，木木地伸向他的胯间拉扯他阴茎上套着的塑胶避孕套。晶莹的避孕套周身已经染上了乳白色，少量的液体在封闭的空间中流窜，冒着细密的泡沫。开口处被平野捏住一拉，呲啦呲啦的向上滚去，露出光滑饱胀的柱身来。</p><p>避孕套内的液体撒到平野的小腹上，修剪整齐的耻毛被浇得湿漉漉的，夹杂着白色星子，平野却不甚在意，冷着脸就握住他光裸的肉棒，往自己臀瓣间牵。</p><p>当平野抬眼直直望进他的眼中时，他才猛然惊醒。</p><p>“狠狠干我，把我弄坏掉，拜托了……”</p><p>平野的尾音染上了明显的哭腔，他讪讪地装作没听见隐忍的哽咽的样子，拿掌心捂上这一道坚硬外壳的裂缝，又重重操干起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>